ZSF2/Kyle Jackson
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 *'Wounds': N/A Skills *'Points:' 100/150/100 *'Spent:' 100/150/100 Attributes *'Learning(*):' +27 *'Training(++):' +15 *'Perception(++):' +30 12/14 *'Strength(+):' -10 *'Morale(+):' -5 *'Endurance(+):' -5 *'Agility(+):' +10 *'Charisma(*):' -5 Combat *'Firearms(*):' +20 0/10 *'Rapid Fire(+):' +6 0/5 *'Pistols(++):' +23 2/11 Magic *'Lightning(++):' +30 3/14 Crafting *'Firearms Crafting(+):' +9 *'Ammunition(+):' +4 Knowledge *'General Knowledge(*):' +5 *'Horticulture(+):' +13 *'Technology(++):' -5 *'Japanese Culture(=):' +15 Leadership *'Handle Animal(+):' +26 0/10 Recreational *'Video Games(=):' +15 Survival *'Stealth(+):' +15 *'Looting(++):' +20 Uniques Vehicles *'Driving(++):' -5 Other Affinities Affinity Code: C068 *'Lauren Jackson:' -4 *'Taylor Jackson:' +4 *'Atomsk:' +6 *'Castor:' +2 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +1 *'Lucille:' +1 *'Alice:' +4 *'Blythe Radella Robertson:' +8 Traits *'Cautious' **You are not the most physically fit, so you survive by instead being very careful ***+10 Stealth, +5 Perception, +5 Looting, -5 Strength, -5 Morale, -5 Endurance *'Naturalist' **You find your self at ease in natural settings, and easily acquaint yourself with animals and plants. ***+10 Handle Animal, +5 Horticulture, +5 Stealth, -5 General Knowledge, -5 Technology, -5 Driving. *'Clever' (20 Points) **You're smarter than the average bear- the average person, even. Of course you get cocky. ***+10 General Knowledge, +5 Learning, +5 Firearms (Crafting), -5 Charisma, -5 Agility, -5 Strength Perks Flaws *'Inefficient Metablism' **You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. **25 Points *'Cataplexy' **Sudden episodes of muscle weakness, that can lead to even passing out for a time. Though the symptoms are physical this is a neurological condition. Every time your trigger activates, you make mental resistance roll DC70+5X (X is number of times you've succeeded since your last fail). Lethality 80, default of 20 weakened effect. If you receive a 'moral wound' from the effects off this, you are simply knocked out, and do not take any mortal wounds. You wake up after Xd5 minutes. ***Trigger 1: Cold - When your cold penalty reaches -20, you must roll, and every 10 minutes (2 rounds) it persist. ***Trigger 2: Mental Stress - When your mental damage reaches -20 you must roll, every time you receive mental damage afterwards while still past -20 you must roll again ***Points: 35 Items Weapons *'Kyle's Great Beretta M9 Pistol(*):' 55/3/±15 9mm 9x19 Parabellum, 2 Mags (15/15 and 15/15) **Attachment: (If any) **'Zombie Bane:' -15 Zombie Lethality Resistance. Armor *'Foresight Jacket(*):' A special jacket that works magically to increase the mentality of a person **Attachment: (If any) **Special: Learning Boost: +5 to all Learning Rolls Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Bullets & Casings *'9mm Bullets(++)': 13 *'9mm Bullets(+)': 38 Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters